If we ever meet again
by Millaray
Summary: TeenageDreamsTwilightContest.Bella acaba recibir sus papeles de divorcio agobiada por la situación decide salir a relajarse. Esa noche conocerá al hombre que cambiará su vida por completo. OS/AH/AU BxE Lemmon.


**"Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest"**

**Nombre de la historia: **If we ever meet again

**Nombre de la autora:** Millaray

**Pareja: **BellaxEdward

**Número de palabras: **6013

**Rated/Advertencias: **M/Lemmon

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía. Inspirado en la canción "If we ever meet again" De Katy Perry con Timbaland.

* * *

><p><strong>If we ever meet again<strong>

Hope you don't see me blush,

but I can't help but want you more, more.

Baby tell me what's your story,

I ain't shy and don't you worry.

I'm flirting with my eyes,

wanna leave with you tonight.

Do you come here much?

I gotta see your face some more.

Some more cause baby I,

I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)

* * *

><p>Es difícil reconocer cuando dejas atrás una etapa en tu vida y comienzas una nueva, sabes que se avecina pero no reconoces el momento exacto cuando te conviertes en una persona nueva.<p>

Sabía que las cosas cambiarían y que finalmente podría comenzar a vivir mi vida, era patético reconocer que durante los últimos ocho años solo había vivido a través de los logros de mi ex marido, todo se basaba en él.

Había dejado de estudiar y comencé a trabajar para que él continuara con sus estudios y después solo cumplí con el papel de perfecta esposa.

Cuando se recibió de abogado casi pude saborear su logro como propio, había sido un esfuerzo de ambos.

Al principio fue difícil, Jacob no encontró trabajo inmediatamente y tuvimos que seguir haciendo sacrificios, finalmente ganó un caso importante se hizo conocido y le ofrecieron un contrato en una de las firmas más importantes de Seattle, desde ahí las cosas mejoraron.

Jake estaba feliz con su trabajo, compramos nuestra casa, autos y pensamos en agrandar nuestra familia, todo era perfecto tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado y ver a Jake tan feliz, era todo lo que necesitaba.

No sé en qué momento, las cosas se volvieron turbias, él comenzó a trabajar hasta tarde, actuar extraño y tener excusas para todo, ya no pasábamos tiempo juntos, ni la cama compartíamos, comenzó a dormir en su despacho.

Fueron una serie de citas canceladas, de actitudes sospechosas, un alejamiento constante.

Nos enfriamos, dejé de amarlo mucho antes de que lo encontrara con su secretaria en nuestra cama, eso solo me dio el coraje para alejarme.

— _Quiero el divorcio_ — Fue lo único que le dije cuando sus ojos negros se posaron en los míos que miraban de manera inexpresiva la escena.

Tomé las llaves del auto y me fui de la casa, al día siguiente contraté a un abogado para los trámites de divorcio.

Arrendé un pequeño departamento con mis ahorros.

Las primeras semanas no sabía qué hacer, solo me quedaba encerrada día tras día, solo salía a las citas con mi abogado, Jasper, tenía la ventaja de que además de ser excelente en su profesión era un amigo cercano y su esposa Alice era mi mejor amiga, me había apoyado incondicionalmente.

Era complejo dejar de ser la esposa de alguien y convertirse en un ser autónomo, antes me conocían como Bella la esposa de Jacob y ahora solo era Bella.

Con el tiempo empecé a salir más, me inscribí en una clase de yoga y comencé a ir a la biblioteca a reconciliarme con mi antigua pasión, la lectura.

Recordé lo mucho que extrañaba estudiar y como me hubiese gustado terminar mi carrera.

Alice me incentivó a retomar mis estudios, hice algunas averiguaciones y finalmente conseguí un programa que me aceptaría, podría terminar mis estudios y finalmente graduarme como arquitecto, ese había sido uno de mis sueños antes de conocer a Jacob.

El programa estaba en la universidad de Chicago, lo que era muy conveniente considerando que quería comenzar una nueva vida y que mejor manera que cambiando de ciudad.

Tenía todo prácticamente listo y llevaba semanas haciéndome la idea de la mudanza, nueva ciudad, gente nueva, etc.

Alice había movido algunos de sus contactos y me había encontrado trabajo como secretaria en una empresa de arquitectos.

A pesar de lo emocionada que estaba, todo se había venido al suelo cuando recibí en el correo los papeles de divorcio finales, era oficial, Jacob lo había firmado y además había un cheque con la mitad dinero de la venta de nuestras pertenencias.

Finalmente era libre, volvía a ser Isabella Swan, el problema era que como había estado tanto tiempo escondiéndome bajo la sombra de Jacob, ya no sabía quién era ella.

Debo haber leído unas treinta veces el contenido del sobre, pero sentía que nada cambiaba que todo seguía tal cual, esperaba que algo en mi interior se conectara y me hiciera sentir como una nueva mujer, algo que me remeciera y me devolviera mi identidad.

Pero nada ocurrió seguía siendo Bella Black.

Necesitaba salir y alejarme de todo. Tenía que esperar a que la próxima semana llegara, empezaría nuevamente la universidad, tendría un trabajo y todo estaría bien de nuevo, pero eso no era suficiente. Me sentía inquieta, agobiada, necesitaba salir ahora, fui por mis cosas y me di una mirada en el espejo antes de dejar el departamento.

Tenía puesta unas leggins negras, botas y un sweater azul eléctrico. Retoqué un poco mi maquillaje y traté de ordenar un poco mi cabello.

Finalmente desistí de intentar verme de manera decente, mi imagen simplemente no cooperaba, muy delgada, pálida con marcadas ojeras.

En el momento que puse un pie en el bar me arrepentí, yo no era del tipo de ir a tomar algo sola, pero eso era antes y quizás ahora sí, sacudí mi cabeza, tenía que dejar de analizar tanto las cosas.

Me saqué el abrigo y me senté en la barra.

Inmediatamente se me acercó el barman, un tipo guapo moreno de ojos claros.

— _Hola ¿Te sirvo algo?_ — dijo mostrando una sonrisa perfecta.

— _Si…. Mmm… un mojito_— eso es lo que solía tomar cuando estaba en la universidad.

Mi trago llegó rápidamente y comencé a beberlo lentamente saboreando la mezcla de sal, limón y ron.

Se me acercaron un par de tipos que no llamaron mi atención, así que rechacé sus atenciones amablemente.

Terminé con el mojito y pedí la cuenta, esta no había sido una buena idea, debería haberme quedado en casa, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba buscando y solo había pasado un momento incómodo rechazando a los dos hombres, al menos mi ego había aumentado al saber que a pesar de que no estaba en mi mejor momento seguía llamando la atención.

Hice una seña al barman para que trajera la cuenta, mientras esperaba, sentí como alguien se ubicaba a mis espaldas. Esperaba que no fuese otro tipo intentando comprarme un trago, definitivamente no estaba de ánimo y mis tácticas de conquista estaban un poco oxidadas.

— _¿Ya te vas?_ — dijo una voz increíblemente sexy que me obligó a girar.

Cuando me di vuelta encontré con uno de los hombres más guapo que había visto en mi vida, llevaba un traje de color gris, una camisa blanca con los botones superiores desabrochados, sin corbata aunque la tela estaba arrugada indicando que probablemente llevó una ese día.

Su cuerpo estaba bien formado, piel pálida, su rostro tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, nariz recta bien definida, los ojos de color verde más intensos que había visto y su cabello era oscuro con destellos cobrizos entre medio, un pecado andante.

Me costó reaccionar al verlo, me deslumbró totalmente su imagen y la forma en que su mirada me atravesaba.

— _Ese es el plan. _

— ¿_Puedo sentarme?—_ dijo apuntando a la silla vacía que estaba a mi lado.

Asentí con mi cabeza y él se sentó a mi lado. Empecé a jugar con la servilleta que tenía en mis manos, me puse nerviosa y mi cuerpo se sentía extraño estando al lado de él, era como si una sensación de calor se formara en mi abdomen y se irradiara por todos lados.

— _¿Qué hace una chica como tú, en un lugar como esté?_

— _¿Qué quieres con "una chica como yo_"?— Pregunté de vuelta.

Una sonrisa exquisita se formó en sus labios y me respondió.

— _Es solo que no pareces del tipo que viene a buscar compañía a un bar._

— _¿Cómo se tendría que ver alguien que busca compañía en un bar?_

El miró de un lado a otro y me apuntó a una chica que estaba en la otra esquina del bar, era una rubia , con una minifalda negra y un top plateado con escote enorme, la chica no se veía mal pero él tenía razón no había que tener mucha imaginación para saber lo que ella estaba buscando. Yo definitivamente no me veía como ella.

— _Ese es el tipo, una chica llamativa pero no se ve tan bien de cerca. Se visten así para atraer a alguien pero cuando te acercas te das cuenta de todos los detalles y de las mil capas de maquillaje que lleva. _

— _Parece que le funciona_— dije cuando un chico se acercó a la mesa de la chica.

— _Te aseguro que con las cinco copas que lleva ese tipo, todo funciona_ — su comentario me hizo reír.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, lo miré de reojo, tenía unas gruesas pestañas que caían sobre sus ojos, que le daban una mirada misteriosa.

— _¿Viniste sola o con algún amigo?_

— _Sola, tenía ganas de una copa._

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

Pregunta engañosa, inmediatamente Bella Black se formó en mi mente como respuesta y me regañé a mí misma.

— _Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella._

— _Bella… queda mejor ¿No tienes apellido?_

— _Dejémoslo en solo Bella— _él tenía algo especial, pero no sabía que era.

— _Un gusto, mi nombre es Edward C…_

— _Un gusto Edward _— dije interrumpiéndolo.

— _No te gustan los apellidos_— Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, haciendo que yo solo pudiera asentir en respuesta.

Me sentía un poco torpe al estar a su lado, había pasado tanto tiempo de la última vez en la que un chico como él me coqueteó, porqué eso era lo que él estaba haciendo, no se hubiese acercado de otra forma pensé.

Atrapé mi labio inferior con mis dientes, una estúpida manía que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa y el chico que tenía a mi lado era el culpable.

— _Su cuenta_— dijo el barman detrás de la barra, alejándose.

Tomé el recibo, cuando sentí las manos de Edward sobre las mías. Sus manos enviaban una exquisita de sensación de calor donde nuestra piel se contactaba.

Mi respiración se empezó a cortar y mi corazón latía fuertemente, me sentía como una adolescente de nuevo, totalmente cautivada por un extraño.

— _No te vayas_— dijo Edward.

No supe que responder, quería quedarme pero esto estaba pasando a un terreno peligroso.

— _Por favor_— insistió.

Como negarle algo a esos ojos, me quedaría y esta noche no me preocuparía de nada más.

Algo me decía que esta noche tenía que quedar con él.

— _Está bien_— dije.

Edward llamó al barman, le dijo que cargara mi cuenta a la suya y que me trajera otro trago, después de preguntarme si quería otro.

Cuando trajeron mi segundo mojito, Edward tomó mi mano y nos alejamos de la barra para ir a un lugar más apartado.

Sentir nuestras manos entrelazadas fue maravilloso, me dejé guiar, nosotros encajábamos, se sentía natural estar así con él.

Nos sentamos en un sofá, él pasó una mano por el respaldo, estábamos muy cerca podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

— _Debes pensar que hago esto todos los fines de semana_— dijo pasándose la mano por su desordenado cabello.

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Invitar un trago a una chica hermosa, pero te prometo que jamás hago este tipo de cosas... Vine solo por un trago, estoy de paso en la ciudad, quise despejarme un rato. Estaba por irme cuando te vi entrar, captaste mi atención inmediatamente, eres hermosa, me quedé observándote y cuando vi que pedías la cuenta. No pude dejar que te fueras sin al menos intentar hablar contigo_— me sonrojé con sus palabras, rogué que él no lo notara.

— _Gracias, hace tiempo que nadie me decía esas cosas_— dije antes de tomar un buen trago de mojito, para alejar el recuerdo de cuando Jake me decía cosas como esas.

El me miró por un momento, su mirada me quemaba.

— ¿_Cuál es tu historia, Bella? ¿Por qué tu mirada esta triste?_ — Acaricio mi mejilla con sus fríos nudillos y luego tomo nuevamente mi mano pasó su pulgar por la base de mi dedo anular, notando la marca que había quedado por mi anillo de matrimonio y de compromiso, el contacto me quemaba.

— _Prefiero no aburrirte— _dije.

— _Vamos no seas tímida, si me cuentas tu historia puede que te cuente la mía— habló mi extraño seductor._

Moría por saber los secretos que se ocultaban tras esos ojos, pero no quería hablar sobre Jake así que solo conté la historia corta.

— _Hoy después de ocho años soy una mujer soltera y necesitaba celebrarlo de alguna manera._

— _¿Qué te parece celebrarlo, conmigo?_

— _¿Que me estas proponiendo?_ — Estaba coqueteando descaradamente, pero no podía negarlo, lo deseaba.

— _El cielo_— dijo rozando sus labios en mi oído.

Sus palabras hicieron que el calor que sentía en mi estómago junto con un centenar de mariposas revoloteando, se trasladara un poco más al sur de mi anatomía.

— _Cuéntame tu historia_— pedí.

En su rostro se formó una mueca de dolor, algo había pasado y aun le dolía.

— _Historia corta… me enamoré estuve de novio con ella durante cuatro años. Hace un año le propuse matrimonio y me rechazó. Desde eso no he vuelto a estar con nadie._

— _Lo siento_— dije mordiendo mi labio inferior, no sabía que más decirle.

Quizás esto lo hacía cada fin de semana y con esta historia atraía a las chicas, pero no me importaba, estaba rendida ante sus encantos y se sumaba además que hace más de dos años que yo no estaba con nadie y quería a este hombre y lo quería ahora.

Lo miré a los ojos intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía, se comenzó a acercar de manera decidida sentí sus labios sobre los míos, eran dulces y se movían de una manera exquisita junto a los míos, su lengua dibujo el contorno de mi labio inferior como pidiendo permiso para entrar, abrí mi boca y su lengua entró fuerte haciendo que el beso se volviera impaciente y apasionado, el calor se empezó a apoderar de mi cuerpo, levanté mis manos hacia su cabello y liberé un pequeño gemido ante el contacto.

Me separé agitada y con ganas de tener sus labios nuevamente, ese definitivamente era el mejor beso de mi vida.

— _Eso fue… Wow…— _balbuceó Edward.

El nuevamente intentó tomar mis labios, pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba lo alejé, el me miró extrañado.

— _Llévame al cielo—_ dije con mi voz un poco ronca por la falta de aire.

— _Me estoy quedando en un hotel cerca de aquí_— dijo mirándome directamente.

— _Vamos_— insistí.

— _¿Estas segura?... yo no quiero obligarte_— Dijo nuevamente desordenando aún más su cabello con su mano.

Me acerqué y comencé a besarlo.

— _Segurísima, me iré contigo esta noche._

No hablamos más Edward pagó la cuenta y nos fuimos hacia mi auto, de vez en cuando él me volvía a besar haciendo que llegar al auto, que estaba a unos pocos metros del bar, nos tomase más de lo normal.

Llegamos al hotel, estacioné cerca, Edward salió rápidamente para abrirme la puerta del auto, ahí nuevamente fui interceptada por sus labios, esta vez quedé entre su cuerpo y el auto.

Sus manos se fueron rápidamente hacia debajo de mi sweater y un suave gemido abandonó mis labios cuando lo sentí acariciar la piel de mi espalda.

— _Si sigues con esos ruidos, no creo que pueda aguantarme y tendré que tomarte aquí— _dijo Edward con la respiración entre cortada.

Nos logramos separar, caminamos por el lobby para llegar al ascensor, cuando entramos tuvimos que actuar normalmente debido a que íbamos acompañados por una familia, un matrimonio con dos niños pequeños.

Nos colocamos en la parte trasera del ascensor, mientras esperaba que subiéramos pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, hacía años que no me sentía tan viva.

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado cuando las manos de Edward rodearon mi cintura y me posicionaron delante de él y me acercaron hacia su cuerpo, sentí como su enorme erección presionaba sobre la parte superior de mis glúteos y mi espalda.

El calor de mi cuerpo se intensificó, Dios como necesitaba a ese hombre. Intenté disimular lo mejor que pude, mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino.

— _Sientes como me tienes— _susurró en mi oído, haciendo que me estremeciera.

Él no me estaba ayudando a pasar desapercibida así que decidí seguir su juego deslicé mi mano hacia su abultada entrepierna y acaricié su miembro por sobre tela del pantalón.

Edward gruño bajito, ante mi contacto.

— _Me estás matando chica— _dijo justo cuando el ascensor se abrió al llegar a su piso.

Nos bajamos del ascensor, Edward no se despegó de mí para que no notaran su problemita.

Cuando el ascensor cerró sus puertas, Edward me giró de manera posesiva y me apoyó contra la pared, instintivamente puse mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y nuevamente me hice consciente de su enorme masculinidad.

Sus labios buscaron los míos hambrientos, en algún momento fui capaz de recordarle que necesitábamos ir a su habitación, él aceptó de mala gana pero sin romper el contacto encontramos la puerta de su cuarto y él introdujo la tarjeta.

Entramos y me mantuve en sus brazos hasta que llegamos a la cama y me depositó en ella.

Nos miramos intensamente antes comenzar, nunca antes me había sentido así por alguien, sentía que si no me tocaba moriría, necesitaba su contacto urgentemente.

Me deshice de mis botas, sweater, leggins y el hizo lo mismo con su camisa y pantalón. Agradecí a mi amiga Alice por haberme obligado a comprar este conjunto de lencería, era negro con encaje.

El hizo una mueca de lo más adorable al verme, él quedó con unos bóxer negros y su torso completamente desnudo, su cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido por los dioses no podía ser más perfecto.

— _Eres perfecta, tan hermosa— _dijo colocándose encima de mí.

Sus manos se fueron directamente hacia donde estaba mi brasier, comenzó a dar besos por sobre mis pechos mientras sus hábiles manos los dejaban libres. Me dio un poco de vergüenza estar tan expuesta así que me cubrí, con mis brazos.

— _No, no te cubras necesito verte completa._

Comenzó a dar besos en mi clavícula y luego bajó lentamente, su mano era rasposa y se sentía exquisita sobre la a piel de mi pechos, él pellizcó mi pezón haciendo que se levantara aún más y luego se dedicó a él con su boca, mordió y lamió mis pezones haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

— _Edward…— _dije entrecortadamente.

— _Te gusta así mi Bella._

— _Si…_

Comenzó a dejar besos ahora por mi abdomen, ombligo y luego comenzó a bajar hasta quedar de rodillas, mientras yo seguía en la cama intentando recuperarme de las múltiples sensaciones que experimentaba.

— _Ábrete para mí, quiero verte bien— _dijo con su voz ronca.

Separó mis rodillas haciendo que mi intimidad quedará expuesta a él, tomo mis pantorrillas y las puso sobre sus hombros.

Comenzó a besar la parte interna de mis piernas subiendo lentamente hasta mis muslos, yo solo podía decir su nombre. Me estaba consumiendo, necesitaba mi liberación ahora.

— _Por favor Edward— _rogué.

— _¿Por favor qué?_

— _Tócame._

— _Donde quieres que te toque, cariño._

— _Aquí— _dije llevando mi mano a la única parte que tenía cubierta por mi pantaleta negra.

— _Eres tan sexy Bella._

Se acercó más, hasta que finalmente llegó al lugar que necesitaba su atención, comencé a bajar mi pantaleta, pero él me detuvo.

— _Tranquila, todo a su tiempo— _Dijo y me dio un mordisco sobre el encaje en la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis gemidos se intensificaran.

Era una tortura, lo necesitaba tanto.

Edward comenzó a bajar mi ropa interior, dejándome totalmente desnuda.

— _Perfecta y totalmente dispuesta— _dijo al notar lo húmeda que estaba.

— _Solo para ti._

— _Así es solo para mí._

Introdujo de golpe dos dedos en mi cavidad y comenzó a moverlos incesantemente, podía sentir como mi liberación se formaba en mi vientre, puse mis manos a los lados y me aferré al cobertor de la cama mientras disfrutaba de las maravillosas sensaciones, cuando pensaba que esto era insuperable, el comenzó a lamer y mordisquear mi centro, haciendo que mi espalda se arquera con el fin de darle más acceso, necesitaba más, lo necesitaba a él.

Edward comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares y acelerar sus movimientos. Mi liberación llegó de manera fulminantes, se tensaron todos mis músculos y mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo.

— _Eso ha sido… wow… nunca— no pude hilar una frase completa._

Di una mirada al increíble espécimen que estaba frente mío, como podía alguien ser tan perfecto.

— _Te gusta lo que ves— _dijo formando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

— _Aun tienes mucha ropa— _dije incorporándome en la cama para poder acercarlo.

Edward se colocó de espalda y me senté a horcajadas, sentía como su miembro presionaba mi entrada solo separados por la tela del bóxer, comencé besando su cuello y luego a bajar lentamente besando todo lo que podía y pasando suavemente mis uñas sobre su piel.

Jugueteé un poco con el elástico de su bóxer haciendo que el emitiera los más deliciosos sonidos, eran una mezcla entre gruñidos y gemidos.

Comencé a bajar su prenda lentamente, hasta que finalmente su erección fue liberada, mi imaginación no le había hecho juicio al tamaño de este hombre, era enorme.

Puse mi mano en la base de su pene y comencé a moverla hasta la punta lentamente, para finalmente pasar mi lengua por toda la extensión de su erección.

— _Bella— _dijo en un tono amenazador que fue acompañado de un gruñido salvaje.

Seguí con mi labor, pero él me apartó demasiado pronto y nuevamente se posicionó sobre mí.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Necesito estar dentro tuyo ¿Estas lista para mí? — _con esas palabras mi humedad se hizo más presente.

Pasó un dedo por entre mis pliegues y sonrió satisfecho.

— _Lista para el cielo— _dijo mientras rozaba con la cabeza de su miembro mi entrada.

Un gemido se escapó de mi garganta, como podía ser que después de un orgasmo tan intenso ya me encontraba preparada de nuevo.

— _Basta de juegos, te necesito, rápido y duro, por favor — _rogué nuevamente, lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

— _Voy a amarte como nunca te han amado._

Edward empujó hasta lo más dentro de mí ser, haciendo que gritara del placer, Dios este hombre era increíble.

— _Bella, eres tan estrecha — _dijo mientras nuestras caderas se movían sincronizadas.

Empujó una y otra vez, hasta que perdí la noción de donde terminaba mi cuerpo y empezaba el suyo, éramos uno solo.

Finalmente mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar del placer mientras que sentía como el liberaba su contenido dentro de mí, fue más intenso que la vez anterior y llegamos los dos juntos.

El aún estaba dentro de mí, jadeamos mientras nos fundíamos en un abrazo y un beso que valía más que mil palabras.

Me sentía como si estuviese en una caída libre, como si jamás llegara el final. Nunca me había sentido tan libre en mi vida.

— _Jamás te dejaré ir— _dijo Edward.

Eso me asustaba, por más increíble que esta noche hubiese sido, las cosas no cambiaban esto había sido la transición que necesitaba para continuar con mi nueva vida pero seguía siendo algo de una noche.

Miré directamente a los ojos, pero no tuve el valor de aclarar las cosas, por esta noche solo disfrutaría.

— _Bésame toda la noche— _pedí y así lo hizo.

Desperté asustada al recordar donde me encontraba, aún era de madrugada no hacía mucho Edward y yo nos habíamos dormido.

Él me tenía aprisionada con su cuerpo desnudo, se veía aún más adorable durmiendo, su respiración era tranquila y su rostro se veía tan sereno.

Me costó separarme de él, me levanté, me vestí y tomé mis cosas. Di una última mirada al maravilloso dios griego que me había dado la mejor noche de mi vida.

Antes de salir vi su billetera en un mueble cerca de la puerta, estuve tentada de ver su nombre completo, en la identificación, finalmente desistí, eso no me haría ningún bien.

Salí de la habitación y antes de ponerme en marcha recargué mi espalda en la puerta de la habitación.

Me sentía pésimo por irme así, pero no podía darme el lujo de volver a ver a Edward, si lo hacía todo cambiaría, terminaría enamorándome de él y no podía caer de nuevo, esta vez era mi tiempo y no lo arriesgaría por nada.

Caminé con paso firme hacia la salida, subí a mi auto y conduje hasta mi departamento.

Durante el fin de semana intenté no pensar en Edward y solo enfocarme en la mudanza, pero su recuerdo me acechaba a todo momento.

No quería salir, pero Alice me obligó a ir a su departamento el sábado en la noche, haría una cena de despedida.

Cuando llegué al edificio, había un conserje nuevo.

— _Hola, voy al departamento de Alice y Jasper el número 1002._

— _¿Su nombre?_

— _Bella Swan— _era la primera vez que usaba mi nombre de soltera después del divorcio, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

Comprendí que mi nueva vida había comenzado antes de mi mudanza, comenzó la noche que pasé con Edward, él me había ayudado a reencontrarme con la mujer que alguna vez había sido.

La cena con Alice, estuvo perfecta, los extrañaría. Después de una emotiva despedida y de múltiples promesas de que me mantendría en contacto, fui a mi casa a pasar mi última noche en Seattle.

Llevaba una semana en Chicago, había empezado con las clases mi horario era accesible debido que era un programa para gente que trabajaba, mañana empezaría en mi nuevo empleo y mi departamento finalmente era habitable.

A pesar de que mi vida era como la había soñado, sentía un vacío y ese vacío tenía nombre, Edward, con el tiempo su recuerdo seguía presente con solo pensar en él mi piel ser erizaba y mi corazón latía más rápido, quería hablar con él.

Mis posibilidades de verlo de nuevo, eran nulas y ahora me cuestionaba si mi manera de actuar había sido la correcta.

Pensé que si lo volvía a ver, ya no sería Bella Swan y volvería a sentirme como cuando estaba con Jacob, tenía miedo de que mis sentimientos se hicieran fuertes.

Pero no contaba con que él ya se hubiese metido en mi piel y mi corazón y yo ya no era la misma.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, agradecerle por haberme ayudado a encontrar mi identidad, a reencontrarme con la mujer que era antes.

Terminé de preparar mis cosas para mi primer día de trabajo y me acosté temprano.

Desperté y estuve lista para dar una buena impresión.

La empresa estaba en un edificio del centro de Chicago, era muy moderno y las instalaciones del lugar eran muy sofisticados, las oficinas de "McCarty Arquitectos" estaban en los últimos tres pisos del edificio.

Me recibió una señora de mediana edad, Sra. Cope, era la secretaria del presidente de la compañía y por lo que me explicó yo sería la secretaria de la mano derecha del Sr. McCarty.

— _Aquí es la oficina del Sr. Cullen tiene alguna duda con su trabajo._

— _Ninguna._

— _Excelente, si tiene algún inconveniente no dude en avisarme._

Tocó un par de veces en la oficina, hasta que una voz del otro lado de la puerta nos dijo que pasáramos. La voz se me hizo familiar pero no supe donde la había oído.

Entramos a una oficina espaciosa, con muchos ventanales por donde entraba la luz que le daba un toque acogedor.

Mi nuevo jefe se encontraba dando algunas instrucciones por teléfono, sentado de espalda a nosotros.

Cuando pude oír su voz mejor todo estuvo claro, busqué en el escritorio el nombre del señor Cullen y mis sospechas se confirmaron, la plaquita decía Edward Cullen.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y la habitación que me había parecido tan espaciosa se empezó a encoger.

— _¿En que la puedo ayudar Sra. Cope? — _dijo cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono mientras se giraba con la silla de su escritorio.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron sobre mí y mi respiración se cortó inmediatamente.

— _Sr. Cullen, ella es su nueva secretaria Bella Swan— _dijo la Sra. Cope.

— _Gracias por recibirla, puede retirarse yo le hablaré con la Srta. Swan de su trabajo._

La Sra. Cope salió de la oficina, Edward seguía con su mirada fija, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba.

Se acercó de manera que mi cuerpo quedó aprisionado entre la pared y él.

Sus ojos parecían enojados pero a medida que se acercaba su mirada se suavizaba.

— _Te fuiste._

— _Edward yo…. Lo siento tanto, tengo tanto que decirte._

— _Ahora que te encontré, nunca más te dejaré ir._

— _Yo ya no soy la misma que antes, esa noche para mí fue…_

— _Tranquila amor, yo tampoco soy el mismo ahora que te tengo a ti._

Antes de poder volver a hablar tenía sus labios en los míos y ahora sí mi nueva vida estaba completa.


End file.
